


Why Must You Mock Me So

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [38]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Or at least Demona's attempts at being domestic, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge: language of flowers,narcissus, good luck and happiness / future misfortune.





	Why Must You Mock Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge: language of flowers, _narcissus, good luck and happiness / future misfortune_.

Elisa closed the door with a soft sigh as she pulled off her shoes to leave by the door and put her gun away in the safe that they had before she followed the sound of voices in the kitchen.

She smiled at Fox, who looked over at her approach as Demona ranted loudly in front of the oven - that was smoking slightly. Why was their oven smoking?

"Hey," Fox said softly, leaning towards Elisa.

"Hey yourself," Elisa responded quietly before glancing at Demona. "Why is Demona ranting?"

"She angered the kitchen gods and is trying to poison us now I think," Fox answered with a small grin.

"So business as usual?" Elisa asked with a grin of her own.

"Yep."

"I don't know how I fell in love with two people, who mock my domestic attempts. I should have left you both when I had the chance," Demona said, turning around with a mock sneer on lips.

"You love us. You wouldn't leave us now," Elisa replied, batting her eyes at Demona.

"Hmph. Now, will you help me then?"


End file.
